In the Middle of the Horror
In the Middle of the Horror '(Case #23) is the twenty-third fanmade case and the second one in Blossom Hills by SuccouringArmand. Case Background After enjoying some Slammin' Donuts, Detective John Robinson receives a phone call from a woman named Madison Delaney, who claimed to have found a dead body at the Gracebury Museum. As the team goes to investigate, they see the woman who called them. Madison told the team that she spotted someone being hung from a rope inside the museum. The victim was Trevor Blakemore's ghostwriter named Elaine Spencer, who was found hanging from a noose in the city's museum. The killer turned out to be the victim's lawyer, Scott Howell. Scott was handling a case between Elaine and the curator of the museum, Carla Hunter. These two were in a physical altercation for a reason that Scott didn't know. Neither of these two ladies told Scott why they fought each other. It was later revealed that the two were fighting because they both fell in love for Scott's handsome looks and got mad at each other. This was resolved in court where Elaine won and Carla lost. Elaine snapped a photo of Scott accepting Carla's bribe, hoping to win the lawsuit, and threatened Scott to show the photo to all of Gracebury to see how much a corrupt lawyer he is. Scott realized that this could cost him his job so he killed Elaine in order to keep his job. In court, Scott entered a guilty plea and wanted to accept the sentence because he felt that it was right because he was a corrupt lawyer who always lied and cheated his way throughout his life. Since Scott entered a guilty plea, the Honorable Henderson shortened Scott's sentence to 20 years in prison with no chance of parole. Victim *'Elaine Spencer '(Found hanging from a noose in the city's museum) Murder Weapon *'Rope Killer *'Scott Howell' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears makeup *The suspect has a dog *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears makeup *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears makeup *The suspect has a dog *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears makeup *The suspect has a dog *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a dog Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes Killer's Profile *The killer wears makeup. *The killer has a dog. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer is male. *The killer wears yellow clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Brooch, Torn Brochure, Noose, Torn Cover; Murder weapon confirmed: Rope; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears makeup) *Examine Broken Brooch. (Result: Brooch) *Talk to Madison Delaney about the murder. (Prerequisite: Brooch restored) *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Museum Brochure) *Talk to Carla Hunter about the victim. (Prerequisite: Museum Brochure restored) *Examine Noose. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer has a dog) *Examine Torn Cover. (Result: Novel Cover) *Talk to Trevor Blakemore about the victim. (Prerequisite: Novel Cover restored) *Investigate Study Room. (Clues: Answering Machine; Prerequisite: Talk to Trevor) *Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Answering Machine Turned On) *Question Scott Howell about his case. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine Turned On) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Torn Blueprint, Toolbox; Available at start) *Examine Torn Blueprint. (Result: Blueprint) *Talk to Kenneth Chapman about the blueprint. (Prerequisite: Blueprint restored) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Victim's Notes) *Examine Victim's Notes. (Result: Novel Planning Notes) *Investigate Study Desk. (Clues: Victim's Laptop, Torn Paper, Handprint, Baton; Prerequisite: Novel Planning Notes unraveled) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Mails) *Analyze Mails. (03:00:00) *Talk to Trevor Blakemore about his messages to the victim. (Prerequisite: Mails analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Libel Suit) *Talk to Carla Hunter about her lawsuit case against the victim. (Prerequisite: Libel Suit restored) *Examine Handprint. (Result: Madison Delaney) *Quiz Madison about her presence at the victim's study room. (Prerequsite: Madison's handprint identified) *Examine Baton. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer uses hand sanitizer) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo; Available at start) *Talk to Scott Howell about him taking Carla's bribe. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Talk to Carla about her bribing Scott. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Investigate Workbench. (Clues: Locked Cellphone; Available at start) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) *Analyze Unlocked Cellphone. (12:00:00) *Talk to Kenneth Chapman about the victim's threats. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Cellphone analyzed) *Investigate Showcase. (Clues: Pocket Knife, Hand Sanitizer Bottle; Prerequisite: Talk to all three suspects) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer is male) *Examine Hand Sanitizer Bottle. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears yellow clothes) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Carla Hunter. (Available at start) *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clues: Broken Sculpture) *Examine Broken Sculpture. (Result: Sculpture) *Return the sculpture to Carla Hunter. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Study Room. (Clues: Tablet; Available at start) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00) *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Toolbox, Worker Belt; Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Novel Plans) *Give the novel plans to Trevor Blakemore. (Reward: Burger) *Examine Worker Belt. (Result: Screwdriver) *Return the screwdriver to Kenneth Chapman. (Reward: Construction Overalls, Construction Hat) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases